The present invention relates to an information search apparatus and method for searching information on the basis of an input query word.
A conventional information search apparatus, which searches multimedia information, e.g., image information, makes a search using data (keywords) derived from subjective evaluation results of one or a plurality of persons for images to be searched, physical image features extracted from images, and the like.
Also, an image search apparatus that obtains a required image by matching a given keyword with that corresponding to an image has been realized. Furthermore, an information search apparatus, which obtains an image, that cannot be obtained by full-word matching with an input keyword, by matching not only the input keyword but also an associated keyword associated with the input keyword with a keyword corresponding to an image, has also been realized. Moreover, an information search apparatus which obtains an image with similar color information by detecting a correspondence between the input keyword and color information using, e.g., color information of images is proposed.
For example, in one scheme, an impression that a person receives upon watching an image, or key information linked with the impression is appended to image information and is used in search. As the key information, words that express impressions evoked by images such as xe2x80x9cwarmxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccoldxe2x80x9d, and the like, and words that represent objects in drawn images such as xe2x80x9ckittyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cseaxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cmountainxe2x80x9d, and the like are appended as keywords. Also, local image feature components on drawn images are subjectively evaluated and are often appended as key information. For example, information that pertains to a color such as xe2x80x9credxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cbluexe2x80x9d, and the like, information that pertains to a shape such as xe2x80x9croundxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ctriangular, xe2x80x9csharpxe2x80x9d, and the like, and information that pertains to a texture such as xe2x80x9csandyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9csmoothxe2x80x9d, and the like are expressed using words and icons, are appended to images as key information, and are used in search.
In another system, physical image feature amounts are extracted from images, and are used in image search. Image features include local colors painted on images, overall color tones, and shapes, compositions, textures, and the like of objects on drawn images. An image feature amount is extracted from segmented regions or blocks obtained by segmenting the overall image into regions based on color information, or segmenting the image into blocks each having a given area, or is extracted from the entire image. Physical image features include, e.g., color information, density distribution, texture, edge, region, area, position, frequency distribution, and the like of an image.
However, in the prior art, when an image including a keyword that matches the input query word is searched for, images which do not match the search request of the searcher are often obtained. Especially, when an image search is made using an abstract query word such as a xe2x80x9crefreshingxe2x80x9d image, images found by the search are limited. To solve this problem, a search may be made by unfolding the query word xe2x80x9crefreshingxe2x80x9d to keywords which are associated with that query word. However, when such scheme is used, images which are not xe2x80x9crefreshingxe2x80x9d may be mixed in search results.
In place of query words, a query image may be input, and a search may be made using the feature amount of the input image. In this case, a query image that reflects the searcher""s will must be prepared, and it is difficult to select a query image, resulting in poor operability.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-mentioned problems, and has as its object to provide an image search method and apparatus which can extract desired information with high precision with respect to an input query word.
In order to achieve the above object, an image search apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, there is provided an information search apparatus for searching information based on an input query word, comprising:
first search means for determining a query keyword on the basis of the query word, and searching information on the basis of the query keyword;
second search means for determining a feature amount of a pattern corresponding to the query word, and searching information on the basis of the feature amount; and
integration means for integrating search results obtained by the first and second search means.
In order to achieve the above object, an image search method according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, there is provided an information search method for searching information based on an input query word, comprising:
the first search step of determining a query keyword on the basis of the query word, and searching information on the basis of the query keyword;
the second search step of determining a feature amount of a pattern corresponding to the query word, and searching information on the basis of the feature amount; and
the integration step of integrating search results obtained in the first and second search steps.
In order to achieve the above object, an image search apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, there is provided an information search apparatus for managing a plurality of kinds of multimedia information, and searching the managed multimedia information for desired multimedia information, comprising:
a content word holding unit for storing the multimedia information, and content words which verbalize concepts expressed in the multimedia information in correspondence with each other;
an associative word dictionary for storing the content words and associative words which are associated with the content words in correspondence with each other;
input means for inputting a query word;
first search means for acquiring an associative word corresponding to the query word input by the input means from the associative word dictionary, and searching multimedia information on the basis of the acquired associative word;
extraction means for extracting a feature amount corresponding to the query word input by the input means;
second search means for searching multimedia information on the basis of the feature amount extracted by the extraction means; and
integration means for integrating search results obtained by the first and second search means.
In order to achieve the above object, an image search method according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, there is provided an information search method for managing a plurality of kinds of multimedia information, and searching the managed multimedia information for desired multimedia information, comprising:
the storage step of storing on a storage medium a content word holding unit for storing the multimedia information, and content words which verbalize concepts expressed in the multimedia information in correspondence with each other, and an associative word dictionary for storing the content words and associative words which are associated with the content words in correspondence with each other;
the input step of inputting a query word;
the first search step of acquiring an associative word corresponding to the query word input in the input step from the associative word dictionary, and searching multimedia information on the basis of the acquired associative word;
the extraction step of extracting a feature amount corresponding to the query word input in the input step;
the second search step of searching multimedia information on the basis of the feature amount extracted in the extraction step; and
the integration step of integrating search results obtained in the first and second search steps.
In order to achieve the above object, a computer readable memory according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, there is provided a computer readable memory for storing a program code of an information search process for managing a plurality of kinds of multimedia information, and searching the managed multimedia information for desired multimedia information, comprising:
a program code of the storage step of storing on a storage medium a content word holding unit for storing the multimedia information, and content words which verbalize concepts expressed in the multimedia information in correspondence with each other, and an associative word dictionary for storing the content words and associative words which are associated with the content words in correspondence with each other;
a program code of the input step of inputting a query word;
a program code of the first search step of acquiring an associative word corresponding to the query word input in the input step from the associative word dictionary, and searching multimedia information on the basis of the acquired associative word;
a program code of the extraction step of extracting a feature amount corresponding to the query word input in the input step;
a program code of the second search step of searching multimedia information on the basis of the feature amount extracted in the extraction step; and
a program code of the integration step of integrating search results obtained in the first and second search steps.
In order to achieve the above object, an image search apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, there is provided an information search apparatus for managing a plurality of kinds of multimedia information, and searching the managed multimedia information for desired multimedia information, comprising:
a content word holding unit for storing the multimedia information, and content words which verbalize concepts expressed in the multimedia information in correspondence with each other;
an associative word dictionary for storing the content words and associative words which are associated with the content words in correspondence with each other;
input means for inputting a query word;
a concept discrimination dictionary for storing index words corresponding to the query word and search perspectives pertaining to the index words in correspondence with each other;
display means for extracting search perspectives pertaining to an index word corresponding to the query word input by the input means from the concept discrimination dictionary, and displaying the extracted search perspectives;
designation means for designating a desired one of the search perspectives displayed by the display means;
first search means for acquiring an associative word corresponding to the query word input by the input means from the associative word dictionary, and searching multimedia information on the basis of the acquired associative word;
second search means for extracting a feature amount corresponding to the query word input by the input means, and searching multimedia information on the basis of the extracted feature amount; and
integration means for integrating search results obtained by the first and second search means on the basis of the search perspective designated by the designation means.
In order to achieve the above object, an image search method according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, there is provided an information search method for managing a plurality of kinds of multimedia information, and searching the managed multimedia information for desired multimedia information, comprising:
the input step of inputting a query word;
the storage step of storing on a storage medium a content word holding unit for storing the multimedia information, and content words which verbalize concepts expressed in the multimedia information in correspondence with each other, an associative word dictionary for storing the content words and associative words which are associated with the content words in correspondence with each other, and a concept discrimination dictionary for storing index words corresponding to the query word and search perspectives pertaining to the index words in correspondence with each other;
the display step of extracting search perspectives pertaining to an index word corresponding to the query word input in the input step from the concept discrimination dictionary, and displaying the extracted search perspectives;
the designation step of designating a desired one of the search perspectives displayed in the display step;
the first search step of acquiring an associative word corresponding to the query word input in the input step from the associative word dictionary, and searching multimedia information on the basis of the acquired associative word;
the second search step of extracting a feature amount corresponding to the query word input in the input step, and searching multimedia information on the basis of the extracted feature amount; and
the integration step of integrating search results obtained in the first and second search steps on the basis of the search perspective designated in the designation step.
In order to achieve the above object, a computer readable memory according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, there is provided a computer readable memory for storing a program code of an information search process for managing a plurality of kinds of multimedia information, and searching the managed multimedia information for desired multimedia information, comprising:
a program code of the input step of inputting a query word;
a program code of the storage step of storing on a storage medium a content word holding unit for storing the multimedia information, and content words which verbalize concepts expressed in the multimedia information in correspondence with each other, an associative word dictionary for storing the content words and associative words which are associated with the content words in correspondence with each other, and a concept discrimination dictionary for storing index words corresponding to the query word and search perspectives pertaining to the index words in correspondence with each other;
a program code of the display step of extracting search perspectives pertaining to an index word corresponding to the query word input in the input step from the concept discrimination dictionary, and displaying the extracted search perspectives;
a program code of the designation step of designating a desired one of the search perspectives displayed in the display step;
a program code of the first search step of acquiring an associative word corresponding to the query word input in the input step from the associative word dictionary, and searching multimedia information on the basis of the acquired associative word;
a program code of the second search step of extracting a feature amount corresponding to the query word input in the input step, and searching multimedia information on the basis of the extracted feature amount; and
a program code of the integration step of integrating search results obtained in the first and second search steps on the basis of the search perspective designated in the designation step.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.